The Reason Why Mages Wear Barrier Jackets
by Hero of Anime
Summary: An idea based on the Anime/Manga Nichijou. What happens when our favorite mages and kinghts don't have their Barrier Jackets to protect them from pain?
1. Part 1 and 2

**I don't own MGLN or any of the other series appearing in this fic.**

**THE REASON MAGES WEAR BARRIER JACKETS**

**PART 1- NANOHA**

One day, Nanoha Takamachi was walking home from school when a black cat came towards her. "Hello Kitty-san." The redhead said as her hand went to pet it. However as her hand drew near, the cat opened its mouth, revealing huge, razor-sharp teeth as they sank into the girl's hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nanoha screamed as a divine buster fired from her mouth going who knows where.

Elsewhere, Asuka Langley Soryu was close to getting killed by the hands of the mass-produced Evangelions when Rom Stoll appeared. "Wait!" He yelled, getting the attention of the MP Evas. "When everything seems darkest, the tide of battle can turn in an instant, and that's what's known as "divine intervention!" As if on cue, a pink beam of light came crashing down, blasting the enemies to oblivion. All of the giant robot pilots looked on in confusion, wondering what just happened. "Wow, I guess divine intervention really does exist." Koji Kabuto said as the team celebrated their victory, thankful of the unknown goddess that saved them. (They know it's a goddess because the beam is pink.)

"Nanoha, are you aright?" Yuuno asked the redhead. "I'm okay, but what was that?" The nine year-old asked. "That was the reason Barrier Jackets were created." The ferret answered. "Really, that was the reason?" "Yeah, pretty much." Yuuno stated.

**PART 2- FATE**

Fate Testarossa was on her way home when she saw Yuuno and her best friend, Nanoha Takamachi, laying on the ground in pain. "Nanoha! What happened! The blonde mage said as she ran towards the blue-eyed girl. "That's a deep bite mark. What in the heck did you fight Nanoha, an alligator?" Fate asked as Nanoha saw a familiar feline behind the blonde's leg. "Fate-chan, behind you! The redhead warned her friend, but it was too late as the black cat bit deep in to red-eyed girl's leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fate screamed as a Thunder Smasher was fired from her mouth going who knows where?

In a galaxy far, far away, Yoda was downed by Palpatine's Force Lightning. "At last, the Jedi are no more." The Sith Lord stated as the aged Jedi got back up. "Not if anything to say about…" Yoda was unable to finish his sentence as a huge beam of lightning came crashing down though the ceiling. "What!" The chancellor gasped as the blast of electricity struck him. Yoda walked toward the burnt sith. "A bitch, karma is. Shock, you wa." The green Jedi said before escaping as clone troopers drew near.

Back on Earth, Fate was on the ground, holding her leg in pain. "I thought cats were supposed to… Ow!.. Be domestic creatures?" The blonde said. "Maybe it's… Ow!.. not a cat." Nanoha answered. "You're probably right, because last I checked, cats didn't have huge, razor-sharp teeth. Yuuno added. As Yuuno looked on helplessly at the two downed mages, from a distance, the black cat was walking away with a huge grin on its face.

**A/S: I got the idea from the anime, Nichijou where the main characters started shooting beams from their mouths when in extreme pain. Nanoha just unknowingly ended The End of Evangelion event on SRW MX. Looks like Palpatine learned an important lesson about karma. Yoda made a shout out to Fist of the North Star's opening theme, Ai o Torimodose. I do plan on making more chapters with the other Nanoha characters in similar situations, so give it a review and tell me what villains from any other series you would like to see get unintentionally destroyed.**


	2. Part 3 and 4

**I don't own MGLN or any of the other series appearing in this fic.**

**THE REASON MAGES WEAR BARRIER JACKETS**

**PART 3- HAYATE**

At the Yagami household, Hayate and Vita just finished watching an episode of GaoGaiGar when the loli redhead called out Graf Eisen. "**HIKARI NI NARE!" **Vita shouted as she swung her hammer; however she accidentally smashed the brunette's hand. "!" Hayate screamed in pain as her Ragnarok spell fired from her eyes and mouth, the three beams blasting through the roof and going who knows where.

Somewhere at a barren wasteland, a dimensional quake occurred as Vindel Mauser and the Shadow Mirrors appeared. "Lemon, Where is Axel? The leader asked the redhead scientist. "He stayed to fight Beowulf, so he'll most likely be the last to make the jump." She informed him. "It seems like no matter what, he can't stop his grudge. Anyway, let's get stated with our goal of a never-ending wa…" Vindel was interrupted when an alert signal started.

"Commander Mauser! We're have confirmation of three energy beams coming straight at us!" The operator confirmed. "What in the…? Retreat!"

The green-haired supreme commander yelled out as the various mechs and ships tried to escape, but to no avail, as the beams hit their target. A massive explosion as big as that of a nuclear warhead's covered the area, after the explosion cleared, Lemon Browning and two of the W-numbers, W15 and W16 emerged, "Mistress Lemon! I can't detect the life signs of Commander Mauser and the rest of our colleges.

"I see… Oh well, I didn't care too much about the whole never-ending conflict thing, so go with my other plan, open up a cake shop. It won't do you two to have numbers for names, W15, you will be known as Wodan Ymir. And W16, you're Echidna Issaki." The Redhead named them. Yes Ma'am!" the two answered. Once we open the shop, Axel and W17 will know where to find us. Lemon said as the three went on their way.

**PART 4- VITA**

"Vita!" Hayate yelled angrily at the small redhead as she took Graf Eisen from her. "Say it again, Vita!" The mistress of Night Sky ordered the eternally young girl. "But…" "JUST SAY IT!" Hayate yelled. "**HIKARI NI NA…**" Before Vita could finish, The Brunette crushed the loli's foot with the hammer. "**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Vita Shouted in pain as a Golden beam shot out of her mouth, the bright light going who knows where.

In Tokyo, The citizens looked in shook as Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc. was hit by a beam of golden light; everyone was blinded by the huge flash that followed. When the light disappeared, everyone saw no sign of the building but amazingly, all of its employees survived. "Something tells me that everyone didn't like our choice to make the PS Vita compatible with only these new memory cards that cost twice as much for the same amount of space." One of the employees said as he got up.

Back at the Yagami household. "I hope you learned an important lesson today, Vita?" Hayate told the redhead. "Never swing Graf Eisen around the house." Vita answered. "Good, now why don't you go play with my PS Vita while Shamal and I make dinner?" The brunette asked her. "Okay." Vita said as she left the room. "Where's Vita?" Signum said as she entered the room. "Oh, she's playing with Vita." Hayate answered. "Wait! Vita is playing with Vita? I don't think I understand what you mean." The swordswoman said. Oh Signum… You're so cute when you're confused. The brunette said as she groped the blushing woman's chest.

**A/S: Looks like the Shadow Mirrors plan ended before it even got started. Be honest, paying for memory cards with the same amount of space** **as those half its price is pretty messed up. Hopefully, the next version of The PS Vita will allow us to use our PSP's memory sticks, which would be nice.**


	3. Part 5 and 6

**I don't own MGLN or any of the other series appearing in this fic.**

**THE REASON MAGES WEAR BARRIER JACKETS**

**PART 4- SIGNUM**

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon when the Yagami family was walking in the park when they took notice of the huge crowd gathered at the basketball court. When they went to see what the deal was, they learned from a bystander that it was a match between Hanamichi Sakuragi and Kaede Rukawa, two members of the Shohoku basketball team. So far, it seemed like Kaeda was wining by 1 point with 5 seconds left.

"What's the matter Sakuragi? Am I to much for you? Rukawa taunted. "Yeah right, I'm just getting started." The redhead stated as he ran, dribbling the ball, getting ready to attempt a slam dunk. Meanwhile, Hayate and her servants were watching the game with interest when a dog with brown and white fur approached Signum and bit her leg. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The pink-haired knight yelled as a fireball was fired from her mouth, causing the people to run.

Hanamichi got ready to jump when the fireball hit him. The now flame encased player jumped up 25 feet in the air, doing continuous flips while screaming in pain. "Oh my! He's on fire!" One of the spectators announced as the literal fiery redhead slammed the ball into the basket, wining the match. Hanamichi, still burning, searched for a source of water and ran towards the best choice, the park fountain. After jumping in, he emerged letting out refreshing sigh.

The people looked at the Yagami family, wondering what just happen. "Ah, don't mind her; she just ate a lot of super hot Buffalo wings for lunch. Hehehe!" The Mistress of Night Sky laughed nervously before she and her servants quickly left the scene.

**PART 6- REINFORCE EINS**

That night, Shamal was healing Signum's leg. "This is weird, it seems as though a case of people being bitten is on the rise. I heard that even Nanoha and Fate were both bitten by the same cat a few days ago." "What, even Testarossa?" The swordswoman responded to the blonde healer. "Yes, and it wasn't just a small bite, they were pretty deep." Reinforce said as she entered the room. "This bite mark is pretty deep itself; I actually have to use alcohol." Shamal said as she picked up the brown bottle, struggling to open it. "Do you need any hel…" Reinforce was unable to finish pronouncing her last word as Shamal hastily opened the bottle, causing her to swing it behind her, liquid flying out and into the unison device's eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Reinforce screamed in pain from her burning eyes as her mouth fired four Atem des Eises cubes through the roof going who knows where.

Out in the reaches of space, the Inspectors have just teleported above Earth. "So… This is the home of the infectious disease known as the human race." Vigagi uttered. "Now Vigagi, show them some respect until we conquer their planet." Wendolo asked his bald subordinate. "I believe now is the time to make our announcement to the people of Earth." The child-like leader and his men then took notice of four white cubes. "What in the hell is that?" Vigagi yelled out before they were surrounded by the cubes that instantly grew in size, becoming even bigger than the Inspectors' own mechs.

"It looks like those people you called a disease knew we were coming." Mekibos told Vigagi. Before the bald inspector could reply, the giant ice cubes fired at them. Mekibos managed to escape, but the others were not so lucky. "Holy crap! I thought they couldn't create weapons like these." The lone Inspector said before he saw a comet flying straight at his frozen allies. "Oh boy! Some more trouble." Mekibos sigh before firing the Graterkin's Photon laser at huge rock; unfortunately it made things worse as there are now two comets, crashing into the frozen Inspectors and shattering them into pieces. "Oh well, I tried…" Mekibos uttered as he prepared to teleport back home and give a report to Zuvorg Council.

Back on Earth, Shamal repeatedly apologized to Reinforce as the silver-haired device constantly washed her eyes in the sink. "It's okay; I know it was just an accident. But next time, be careful. If you need help opening something, ask one of us, especially Signum and Vita." Reinforce informed her. "Yes, I'll do that, and again, I'm sorry!" The blonde said while bowing at the unison Device.

**A/S: Part 5 is a shout out to the anime "Slam Dunk" and the classic game "NBA Jam". Part 6 featuring the Inspectors from Super Robot Wars 3 and OG2/OGs suffering an unfortunate fate. (except for Mekibos, of course!)**


End file.
